1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radiation-curable silicone rubber composition which can form cured products having a superior adhesion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Publication (kokoku) No. 4-25231 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,942 and U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 33,737) discloses a rubber composition having good properties as a coating material for optical fibers. This composition comprises an organopolysiloxane containing a vinyl functional group, and a photopolymerization initiator. It has better thermal resistance, humidity resistance, electrical properties and curability than compositions having been available at that time which are composed basically of an organic-compound resin or a silicone-modified resin, but has so low an adhesion to substrates that it has not been usable as general-purpose adhesives or as coating materials, adhesives and potting materials for electric and electronic uses.